Eager
by MasterAkira
Summary: Arisada must do what his job entails. An eager princess only makes it all the easier. It is his duty and the seduction with not go unrewarded. Arisada/Yuujirou. Yaoi PWP, Anal, Oral.


Eager

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this. Nor do I own the Encarta Dictionary.

Warnings: PWP, Anal, Oral, Cross-dressing, NC-17. Dirty talk.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Reluctant" but they stand alone. I just wanted an excuse to have Arisada fuck Yuujirou. I think they'd talk dirty to each other. Yuujirou can be rather foul when he wants. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Enthusiastic and excited about something and impatiently waiting to do or get it.

Encarta Dictionary: English (North America)

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" A pretty, thin blonde knocked on the outside of a door left ajar, poking his head inside.

"Hai, hai, come in. You no longer need to be so formal with me." An older blonde boy sat inside the sun drenched dorm room, bent over a desk. When the other came into his domain he leaned back in his chair and a fan appeared between long fingers, opening and then snapping shut.

"It's different that you aren't president anymore. Everything is so calm now that we're not princesses." A head fell forward so lengthy golden hair covered the elfin face.

"Yuujirou, my little Yuu-chan, you are still a Princess. You will be until you leave this school. Come here." Yuujirou did as he was told and knelt at the feet of his former President.

"What do you want Shuuya-san?" Amber eyes gazed up into the face that dazzled so many, himself included.

"I want you to come back here tonight, and bring dear little Mikoto. He's been awfully dull lately. A Princess, no matter the retired status, should never show that face to the public." His fingers closed the silk fan and put in on his stack of papers before letting his hand fall into golden strands. The boy responded by nuzzling the fingers stroking him. "Shuuya-san, I don't want to bring him. Why not now, just you and me? Please?" Yuujirou pouted, his shiny pink lips looking utterly kissable.

Arisada pulled the boy to a standing position from where he could arrange him on his lap carefully, so his hips were straddled and their faces were level. "Yuu-chan, I want him as well. You will do as you are told." Before the boy could protest he leaned forward and initiated a hard kiss, forcing Yuujirou's mouth open and allowing his tongue to tangle with the other's. When released Yuujirou panted for breath and could hardly wait for the sun to set.

"Shuuya-" he wrapped his arms around the commanding teen's neck and buried his face in the soft skin of his smooth neck.

"Yuujirou, I want you to go and get all of your homework done. If it is not, send Mikoto alone." Arisada rest one hand on the small of Yuujirou's back and the other in his hair. His fingers traced soothing pattern's while his voice was cold. It was all for the good of the boy. Now that he was no longer a Princess, he had no excuse for not finishing his homework. The academy was an elevator school, not a free ride.

"Fine." Yuujirou huffed and extracted himself from the warm embrace. He crossed his arms as he readied himself to leave the room. "Is he better than me? Is that why you've been seeing him so much more than me?" Pearly teeth sunk into a pink bottom lip to keep him from saying anymore.

Gamboge eyes sadly betrayed the soft smile Arisada gave Yuujirou. "No, dear Yuu-chan. You are both different. I love you both equally, but he is so much more alone than you. Remember that Yuu-chan." Arisada took a deep breath and turned back to the papers that demanded his attention. Homework was endless for even him and he had college to think about.

"Sure Arisada-san." The blonde beauty left with a huff. He didn't like being replaced in Arisada's affection. He remembered the first time Arisada had summoned him alone, it had been so good. He hadn't been a virgin; the boys he knew had made sure of that. He had told the President he liked it rough and that was exactly how he was taken, in his princess gown. They had met again and again, every week or so. Arisada was an amazing lover and he had found himself falling for him. It wasn't until Tohru showed up that those feelings started to recede, but they were still strong lust, if not love. He missed their old rendezvous.

* * *

"Ah, yes, Yuujirou-hime. Why are you still out in the hallway? Come on in." The blonde hesitantly entered the dark office. It was strange to see the president alone, sitting at his desk diligently working on paperwork, without any sign of his goons hovering over his shoulders.

"You wanted something from me? Yukata-kun is already changing." He tugged at the hem of his dress. He hadn't gotten used to the feeling of a skirt. He wished less of his legs were showing as he caught gamboge eyes following the lines of his stockings.

"There are certain aspects of the princess role that we have not yet discussed. Something that each princess performs on their own." Arisada motioned to the couch. "Sit, get comfortable." He smiled as the teen sat, legs crossed at the knee, his dress riding up dangerously high.

"Does this have to be done now? I'd like to get out of this." He crossed his arms over his frill-covered chest.

Arisada couldn't stop the grin on his face as he saw the adorable pout on full pink lips. "No, I want you in your princess outfit for this." He leaned back in his chair, his fan flicking open in his fingers. "Tell me Yuujirou-hime, are you a virgin?"

Yuujirou was taken aback at the question and visibly flinched. He shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Arisada did not miss the hostility. "Everything. Now tell me Yuujirou-kun, have you ever had sex?" He leaned forward, eyes narrowed, fan moving ever so slightly in his hand.

"Yes. I've had sex." A golden glare escaped him as he straightened up, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs.

"With a woman? Or," his own golden eyes rested on the slim figure so obviously tense, "a man?"

"Men."

There was so much hate behind that word. "How often do you have sex?"

Yuujirou lowered his face so his hair obstructed his elegant features. His wig was nowhere to be seen. "Before I became a princess, almost every day." He hunched over. "Not anymore. Your goons do a very good job of keeping anyone interested in fucking me very far away."

"You enjoy sex then?" Arisada slowly stood, his hands on the desk, eyes on the other blonde.

"I guess. It's better than jacking off. I always would rather have someone else do the work for me." He shrugged, avoiding the president's gaze as he leaned back, his head falling against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He'd never told anyone that before. Something about Arisada seemed like lying would not be the best path to take.

"Interesting." Yuujirou jumped as he felt warm breath tickling his ear. Arisada had moved and sat next to him without him even noticing. He swallowed thickly. "That will make what I have to tell you much easier."

"What?" Biting his lip, Yuujirou turned his face so he could watch the junior.

"Did you know that princesses are not allowed to finish their service as virgins? It is another of their tasks that they take care of the…needs…of the student council."

"What?!" Yuujirou gaped at Arisada incredulously. "You can't do that. That's illegal, immoral, unbeli-" his words were cut off by the wooden end of the fan pressing against his lips.

"It's true. But no one has ever gone against it. Most princesses need the stress relief. Shhh, let me finish." Yuujirou had started to form words again. "If you are not a virgin this will be easy. I will not hold you to pleasuring the rest of the council, but we must be together at least once."

"Tonight?"

"I think it would be best to get this over with." One of his graceful hands stroked along Yuujirou's jaw.

He leaned into the touch and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. I could use a good, hard fuck. Are you up to that Arisada-san? Can you take me like a proper man?" Arisada returned his smile and Yuujirou covered his fingers with his own. He kept the hand pressed to his face as he straightened up and shifted his body so he was straddling the president.

"I am glad you know what you're doing." His free hand settled on Yuujirou's waist and forced his hips down. "Means I don't have to be so nice about it. And here I was all worried I might hurt an innocent little thing like you." His fingers on the delicate face tightened and pulled full lips to crash against his. He began by pressing gently, and as soon as he felt Yuujirou press back he started moving his lips, his hands grasping the back of a thin neck and a sizeable amount of long hair.

Yuujirou moaned as he opened his mouth. The president's tongue made it in and he sucked on it, relishing the feeling of it fighting with his own. Arisada became more commanding and the petit blonde submitted completely. When the former princess broke the kiss Yuujirou was more than a little disappointed. "Arisada-san, I'm I not what you wanted?" His gaze fell to their laps, where he could see tented pants. At least Arisada's body wanted him.

"No, no princess, you're perfect, just what I want." He kissed Yuujirou again, this time harsh and demanding as their tongues battled. "I want you so much." He pulled Yuujirou flush against him, grinding his hips upward to receive some sort of relief.

"Yes. So good." Yuujirou buried his face in the other's neck as his hands busied themselves with pulling his skirt up so the only thing between their erections was his lace panties and Arisada's pants. "Fuck me now. Please." He was ashamed of his begging but he wanted someone to fuck him desperately. Horny little bitch was not far off from describing him.

Arisada fought the urge to buck up as Yuujirou ground against him. "Beg me again. Remember, you are just a poor little princess and I am the only one who can touch you now."

"Please Arisada-san, oh please, fuck me so hard. Take me like the bitch I am. Mark me, fuck me, please, just do it." He let his head fall back and moaned, arching up as strong fingers kneaded his ass.

"I did not know you were such a slut princess. That makes my choice all the better." He trapped Yuujirou in his golden gaze. "Kiss me and I will think about your request."

"Yes Arisada-san." The words came out in a near inaudible tone as Yuujirou crushed their lips together. He felt lost in the kiss as hands undid the choker around his neck and unlaced the top of his dress. He felt the selves fall down his arms. "Please?"

"Oh yes, I think I will fuck you." His hips jerked up to illustrate his point. "I'll bend you over this couch and fuck you until you can't even stand anymore." He lowered his mouth to suck on a peaked nipple, teasing it with small nips and licks before moving on to the other. All Yuujirou could do was groan incoherently. He released the boy. "Kneel before me and suck me off."

Yuujirou slid to his knees, looking up at Arisada with half lidded eyes as his hands made quick work of the buttons and zipper on the uniform pants. He pulled them open and a thick, red cock fell out, already hard. "No underwear president? That's so naughty." Before he received an answer he ducked down his head and pressed a light kiss on the top of the erection, his tongue swiping out to taste the pulsing flesh.

"Good. More." Arisada tightened a hand in golden hair, tugging gently as Yuujirou gripped the base of his cock lightly, laving the underside with long strokes of his talented tongue. He tugged harder and the boy between his legs finally took him in his throat. The princess' free hand was between his legs, rubbing his own erection trapped in lacy panties. He tightened his mouth around Arisada, sucking, and moved up slightly before swallowing him to his base. Yuujirou repeated this action until fingers tightened to the point of pain in his hair. "Stop." One last suck and he lifted his face off completely.

Yuujirou wiped away the saliva that had escaped his mouth with the back of his hand, making eye contact with the other. "You going to fuck me now?"

"That's not how a princess should speak. Ask me again." Arisada could not stop the smirk spreading across his face.

"Gomen. Please, Arisada-san fuck this lowly princess. I need it." A simpering glance and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"When you ask like that how can I refuse?" With a small laugh he stood, pushing Yuujirou out of the way. "Stand and put your hands on the arm of the couch." Without fuss he was obeyed. "Good. Oh, so good." He moved behind the blonde, running his hands down the covered back before slipping his hands under the fluffy skirt and caressing lace covered flesh. Yuujirou moaned and rocked back into his touch.

"Please, please Arisada-san, fuck me now." His grip on the couch was so tight his fingers were beginning to ache as they turned white.

"Call me Shuuya now. Just while I take you, while we are alone like this. Private and public names, just like private and public lives." He flipped up Yuujirou's skirt and then carefully pulled down his panties baring smooth, creamy skin to his hungry gaze.

"Please, do it now!" Yuujirou moaned as thumbs gently parted his cheeks. His head fell forward, hitting the arm of the couch and forcing his ass higher in the air.

Arisada let out a broken laugh. "With no preparation? Don't you at least want me to use lube?"

"Ugh, I guess. I just want your cock now!" With another groan Yuujirou thrust his ass out, his words dying in his throat as cool, moist fingers found his crack and plunged into his hole. "Yes."

Arisada swallowed the sounds he wanted to let out as he forced his fingers in and out the tightness of the first year. When he heard Yuujirou hiss he decided it was enough. "Ready? I don't care." With that he thrust in, burying himself halfway on his first movement.H

"Ahh!" Yuujirou felt the scream escape from his throat without registering it. He only realized he was screaming when one of Arisada's hands clamped over his mouth and a strained hiss told him to be quiet.

"You've got to be quiet Yuujirou-hime. Don't want anyone finding us like this, do we?" Arisada gripped slim hips in one hand with a bruising force, as he began to move in and out. If Yuujirou hadn't taken him so well he would never have believed he was a virgin. The boy was just so hot…and tight and absolutely perfect. His hand finally left Yuujirou's mouth to push back his sweat soaked golden bangs.

Yuujirou relished the ability to vocalize his pleasure once more. "Yes, right there. Harder Shuuya-san. Please!" His whimpers seemed to turn on the president as his pace picked up.

"You're so fucking tight. I could fuck you all the time. I bet you'd stay tight too." Arisada leaned forward over the other blonde, whispering in his ear. "Tell me how much you want this. Tell me you love it."

"Yes! I love it!" Yuujirou had to close his eyes. Arisada's thrusts had found his prostate and a soft hand had a tight grip on his throbbing erection. "God, it's so good! I love your cock forcing its way into me, I love your fucking!" The pace quickened impossibly. "I'm gonna come. Your huge fucking cock is going to make me come!"

"Yes, come for me princess. Show me just how much you love this." Arisada dug his thumb into the leaking slit of Yuujirou's penis and he felt it jerk in his hand, the boy tensing as wetness covered his hand and the side of the couch.

"Shuuya!" Yuujirou's body stayed frozen in an arch as he came, pushing back against the student body president.

"Fuck." Arisada screwed his eyes shut and he pounded into the convulsing passage, the feeling of Yuujirou coming was overwhelming. He could not stop the movement of his hips as he came, strong muscles milking him for everything he had. He opened his eyes only to see the edges of his vision fading to grey with the force of his orgasm. He finally stilled as Yuujirou's legs gave out and they both went crashing half on, half off the couch. When he was sure his orgasm was over he carefully pulled out and heard Yuujirou give a small groan at the sensation.

"That was fucking good. You can have me come back whenever you need it, from now on, okay?" He chuckled and turned over and buried his face in the crook of Arisada's neck.

"I might take you up on that." Arisada gathered the petit teen in his arms and moved them fully onto the couch. "Rest up for a bit then we will clean up. I'd hate to see your dress ruined."

"Yeah, It'd be a shame." Not a hint of sarcasm lay beneath his words. The president suspected he actually liked his role and the attention it brought him. He wasn't a bad kid, really. Just a little headstrong and very sexy.

* * *

Yuujirou finished his homework and started getting ready for dinner when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message with a smile. "You're still the better fuck." Arisada knew how to cheer him up.

He laughed and suddenly his whole night looked much more promising. He had a redhead to find and then the real fun could start once more.

* * *

End Note: I started this over a year ago and I finally felt like finishing it. There will be two more after this, one about Arisada's first time and one with our last princes. I'm not sure when they are going to be done though. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
